Aracnor Part 3: Powerless
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: Jason's in trouble. After a nasty battle with an alien duo Aracnor is left powerless. Little does Jason know this is only the beginning of his problems as he tries to adjust to being human.
1. Jason Wheeler: Human

---January...---

Kitty was reading a magazine and listening to her iPod with the headphones driven into her ears. I, on the other hand was studying for a test I had the next day. "Kitty," I motioned to her.  
"Yeah?" Kitty pulled the headphones out of her ears.  
"Aren't you taking the test tommorow?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I studied earlier while you were at work," Kitty put her headphones back in her ears.  
"Kitty," I tried to get her attention again.  
"What?" she stopped dancing again.  
"I'm going out in like an hour and won't be back until late. You're okay if we spend our time together doing this?" I asked.  
"I'm not complaining. Plus there's no rule that we need to be all lovey-dovey whenever we're together. Doing this is just fine. Plus I'm not really in the mood anyway," Kitty explained.  
"If you say so," I replied before returning to my book as Kity replaced her headphones.

---That night...---

I swung through the city and everything seemed to be normal. Stopped a few regular crimes, nothing too special. Then I noticed what appeared to be a shooting star(could it be the same one Kitty and I saw on Christmas?) heading towards Central Park. When I got a better look I saw it was actually a small space ship. Instinctively I investigated the crash and ship. The ship itself was interesting, I couldn't find any form of a door. It was extremely streamlined, almost like a giant bullet. Suddenly a hatch inside did open and two aliens emerged. One was female from the looks of it, green skin and blue hair with one eye that was orange and a lot of weapons. The other resembled a tiger and was green with a human shaped head, pointed ears, and 3 blood demonic eyes, it also had tentacles growing out of its back.  
"Oh crap," I froze on the spot when they grinned evily at me.  
"Hmmm... I thought you mutants would look different from the humans, no matter," the female said after surveying over me several times.  
"Let's just finish this up and get back to Reshef," the tiger-creature suggested.  
My heart sank, I knew I had to stop these two before they did any serious damage. The female(Ruin) pulled out an axe from a clip on her belt and lunged at me with the green guy(Demise). I jumped back, narrowly avoiding their attacks.  
The instant after my dodge they attacked me again, this time I ducked but Ruin's axe nearly swiped my head off and I felt Demise's tentacles brush across my arm. After ducking I shot 2 weblines at the aliens. I punched Ruin in the face and kicked Demise when I found myself in a frenzy trying to attack and defend myself against the aliens. Finally I got a break and managed to grab Ruin then I threw her into Demise, they knocked over a tree. I used this opportunity to leave Central Park and get into my concrete park where I could ambush the aliens if I were lucky. I just had to make sure no one got hurt in the process.  
I had just turned the corner of an alley when Demise and Ruin were speeding towards me. I grabbed a garbage can and tossed it at the duo then kicked Ruin(who was now using a laser gun of some sort) into the air but Demise whipped me into the streets. Luckily I could avoid incoming cars with my spider sense. I shot a webline and started swinging above the streets.  
Demise grabbed with his tentacles and threw me towards a nearby building. I spun around and bounced off the building instead of smashing threw it, however this was in vein because Ruin threw some sort of bomb at me. When it made contact it exploded into a gas and a razor blade, the gas smelled fowl and made me dizzy, the razor started chasing after me while I fell. I started swinging away from the duo. I had no idea on what to do to handle these two, they always seemed to have a plan.  
I got onto a rooftop and turned to shoot a webline at Demise in attempt to anchor him down to something. It worked! Demise struggled to free himself, I used this opportunity to attack, I ducked under Ruin who swung her axe at me and I tackled Demise off of the building and practiclly road him to the ground like a skateboard. We landed on the sidewalk, luckily not on top of anyone. I started pounding on the alien until my spider sense warned that Ruin was coming at me, I flipped onto the ground and used Demise as a shield against the attack.  
"I guess we'll have to step up our game too," Ruin said as Demise scurried to her side. I growled. Ruin ran at me, no weapons drawn and started punching at me. I punched her back. She smartly wrapped her legs around my waist and didn't let go, I tried pulling her off of me but her legs were incredibly strong. Demise tackled me to the ground. I punched Demise's face and forced him off of me. Then I felt a sting in my shoulder and saw that Ruin injected me with something.  
Slowly I felt myself weaken. The duo ran away at an incredibly fast speed. I get up and merely stared. "What just happened?" I asked myself. I tried to shoot a webline to go home but nothing happened. No web came out. Then I realized to my horror that I was powerless. They drained my powers. I couldn't believe it. I sprinted down the nearyby alley to escape the view of anyone who saw what just happened. A few blocks over I started to walk towards the nearest bus stop searching the ground for loose change. I managed to find enough for bus fair.  
"You coming from a costume party or something?" the bus driver asked me.  
"Yeah," I lied.  
"Where'd you get the costume?" he asked.  
"Ebay," I lied again. I felt relieved that he was clueless that I was really Aracnor. He probrably figured Aracnor would just websling. And he would, I would, I would if I had my powers.

---The next morning...---

"So you're powerless?" Kitty asked. I told her what happened last night and she sounded just as surprised as I was.  
"Yeah, that's what Beast told me," I replied weakly.  
"So... what? Are you just gonna stop being Aracnor now?" Kitty asked.  
"I guess. Do really have much of a choice now?" I answered. "This sucks."  
"Come on Jase, cheer up. I still love you," Kitty lifted my chin and looked into my eyes then smiled.  
"I guess so," I replied trying to smile.  
Over the next 2 weeks things seemed to get better: my grades improved(I used to struggle to get a B but now I was getting an A with no problem), Kitty and I were able to spend a lot more time together, but part of me felt weird living like this: normal. Especially considering I lived in the X-Mansion. I felt so out of place. I was like an apple in the cookie jar.  
"Bye," I kissed Kitty as I stepped out the door to go to work.  
"Bye," Kitty kissed me back.  
"Bye," I kissed Kitty, longer.  
This went on for about a minute before I actually did leave for work. Okay maybe there were a few ups about being normal. Kitty and I seemed to have less to bicker about so our relationship seemed like it was back on track.


	2. Back in Action

A girl with shoulder-length brunette hair put some comics up on the counter. "Hi," she smiled.  
"Hi," I started adding up the totals.  
"These aren't for me, they're for my little brother Tommy. He's sick," she told me hastily. I guessed she was embaressed that she was buying comic books or something.  
"Oh, I was wondering where he was. He ussually comes in around this time every week," I replied.  
"Yeah, he likes superheroes. A little weird but I guess everyone needs a hero," she replied.  
"I can understand that," I gave her her change.  
"I'm Jill by the way," she told me before she left.  
"Jason," I replied. Something about her seemed familar, I just couldn't place my finger on it. Maybe I'd walked by her before on the streets before or something.

After work I was walking to the bus stop when I noticed a building was on fire. Without much thought I walked over to see what was happening. Firefighters were battling the flames. Then I noticed Jill who seemed to be hysterical.  
"Jill!" I ran over to her. "What's going on?"  
"Tommy's still inside. Oh god, he's still inside and they haven't been able to get in yet," Jill wheeped.  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"2nd floor-" Jill started.  
I didn't bother listening to anything more. I ran through the open doorway and into the blazing fire. The heat was intense, the last time I ran into a fire I didn't feel it because of my costume but now I was just regular person in regular clothing who stupidly ran into a burning building. I ran up the nearby stairway and started looking for Tommy. "Tommy!" I called. I heard some sort of muffled response from a nearby room. I hurried over to it and put my hand on the door knob but yanked it off after burning my hand. "Idiot!" I muttered at myself. I kicked the door open instead. Before I walked in some ceiling from above fell and that ceiling made the floor below it fall in. I hopped over the gap. "Tommy!" I called again as I wiped sweat from my forehead.  
"Here," he called under the blankets of his bed.  
I ran over to him. "I'm gonna get you out of here," I told him as I picked him up. He was sorta heavy, I missed my super strength. I barely managed to get across the gap with Tommy in hand. I made my way towards the stairs. More debris fell and got in the way. "Oh crap," I thought to myself. I jumped over the burning debris and landed a few steps under but I slipped and fell on my back and slid down the stairs but Tommy was alright and that was the important thing. I struggled to my feet and got out of the building.

"Jason, thank you so much for saving Tommy. That was really brave," Jill told me.  
"Thanks," I replied as the paramedics examined me.  
"I still can't believe you did that. You're totally my hero," Jill told me.  
"It's like you said, everyone needs a hero," I replied.

"Ohmygod Jason, what were you thinking?" Kitty asked me after I told her about me running into that fire. "You don't have your powers. You coulda died!"  
"I know, I know. It's just, I knew the kid I saved and I wasn't thinking when I ran in. I just did... out of instinct. Look I'm alright, don't I get points for that or something?" I tried to explain.  
"Just promise me you won't do it again. I don't wanna lose you. You can't just web yourself out of danger anymore. Please... no more," Kitty asked me.  
I hesitated, "Kitty you don't need to worry."  
Kitty hugged me then kissed me, "I know, I just can't stand the thought of losing you."  
Suddenly the alarm for the X-Men to report to the war room went off. Out of habbit I still went down. About half way down I remembered I was powerless, so I stopped and went back upstairs.  
"I hate being powerless," I thought to myself. After laying on my bed for a few minutes I got an idea. I went downstairs and picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited for the ringing. "Hey Peter," I said when he answered. "You don't still have those old webshooters of yours do you?"  
"Yeah, why?" he asked.  
" I wanna borrow them. I know I may be powerless but that doesn't mean I can't still be a hero. I need to do this. You know better than anyone how important being a hero is to the people of this city," I answered.  
"I know, and you made a good point. Come on over. I'm gonna need to show you how to make more web fluid for when you run out," Peter told me.  
"Got it. I'll be right over," I hung up. Okay maybe I was going against what Kitty asked me but she was asking me. She should understand

"Peter had to step out for a few minutes. Robbery a few streets over," Mary Jane explained when I got to their apartment.  
"Okay," I walked in.  
"You mind if I ask you something?" Mary Jane requested.  
"Yeah, okay," I accepted.  
"Why'd you decide to start being a superhero again?" she asked.  
"Oh, well last night I kinda saved a kid from a fire. I didn't even realize I had run into the fire powerless until I was already in there. I just did it out of instinct. Then earlier when the X-Men went on a mission I couldn't go but I wanted to. So I just sat in my room thinking when I realized I didn't need my powers to still be a hero. Like Hawkeye, she doesn't have any powers and she's my leader when I'm with the Young Avengers," I answered.  
"You're a good person. Most people would just live a normal life after losing their powers but you're still gonna be a hero and help people. It takes a lot to do that," MJ told me.  
"I just hope my girlfriend feels that way. Earlier she made me promise not to try being a hero," I worried about what Kitty might do if she knew what I was doing.  
"She loves you right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then she'll be okay with it and she'll learn to trust you, like I trust Peter," MJ explained.

My heart pounded as I put on my costume and placed on my webshooters.  
"Jason," Emma walked in. "You promised Kitty you wouldn't."  
"I know," I said weakly. "But I need to do this. I'm Aracnor wheather I have powers or not. I can't just sit by and let innocent people get hurt."  
"Just be careful," Emma told me.  
"I will," I reassured her.

"Help! Oh god! Someone help me!" a lady screamed. I swung into the alley from where I heard the scream and saw that 3 guys were attacking a lady. I wasn't exactly used to the swinging yet though. It should've been like riding a bike for me but it was like I had broken arms and legs while doing it. It was just awkward. I was actually afraid to go up too high because I thought I might splatter on the ground.  
"Hey!" I yelled. All 3 looked and I shot weblines at two of them in their legs to trip them. It was harder than I thought. I never realized how much I used my super strength until now. The other punched me, I fell over. And my spider senses. Maybe this was a bad idea to do without my powers. I punched the guy back but it didn't seem to have as much impact as I hoped. He kneed me in my stomach and went back to the lady. I was doubled-over. I reached into my utility belt and pulled out a stinger(small needle like projectile) and loaded it into my webshooter. I aimed and shot the guy in the back. He screamed in pain. I shot him again. He grabbed the lady's purse and ran away, his associates long gone in the other direction. I failed to help the woman. I turned around and started swing away.  
I noticed something about webslinging now. Every time I looked down I realized if I slipped I'm dead. I realized that I needed some sort of training if I were to actually help people. Part of the problem was the lady didn't run but still I was supposed to protect her.  
"You only stopped one crime tonight?" Emma asked when I entered the locker room to change.  
"No. Zero, they still got her purse," I corrected Emma.  
"But they wanted to rape her. I was following you with cerebro and I read the thoughts of those guys. They were gonna rape her if you didn't save her," Emma over-ruled me.  
"Oh... Wow, I didn't know that," I was astounded that I actually did something good.  
"But you were right about one thing. You do need training," Emma told me.

Minutes later..."Hey Kate," I called Kate.  
"Hey Jason," she answered.  
"What do you do to, you know, keep in shape for crime fighting?" I asked her.  
"You're gonna keep fighting?" she asked me.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"Good to know. How 'bout you meet me at my house tommorow morning at 6, that's when I go to the gym," Kate suggested.  
"Got it," I replied before hanging up.


	3. Relationship Issues

When I got up to my room I saw a note taped to the door that said "Jason" on it. I started to read it:

Jason I can't believe you! You promised you wouldn't risk your life anymore but you did anyway. How stupid and self-centered can you get? You can get hurt now, you can die! I can't stay in a relationship with you if you're going to keep this up. I hate worrying about you and if you're powerless then I'm going to worry a million times worse and I can't handle that. Sorry Jason, but it's over.

I re-read it over, and over hoping that somehow I would find something saying that she didn't mean it or that the words on the note would change but as reality would have it: the note remained the same. Kitty had broken up with me. And in a note nonetheless. She didn't even say anything to me. I needed to give her my side of the story. It was only 10 so she was probrably still awake. I walked down the hall and knocked her door.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked in a rude tone when she saw it was me.

"Please just let me explain-" I started.

"There's nothing for you to explain," Kitty started to close the door.

I stopped her, "There is. I need to help people, you know how I am. I know that I can't go around fighting supervillians like Venom but I can still help people and I'm gonna. You won't have to worry about me, I know my limitations, I have the Young Avengers to back me up. I'll be fine."

"You're right," Kitty started. I was relieved to hear this. "I won't have to worry about you because our relationship is over." And my heart sank. Kitty walked right through me, literally.

"Kitty you're the one being selfish now. Not me," I followed her.

"I have every right to be selfish about this. You didn't take me into consideration when you decided to do this. You didn't try explaining it to me or anything! You just did it! Even when you promised that you wouldn't!" Kitty yelled at me tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kitty... I'm sorry. It's just... you know I have to do this," I tried to tell Kitty.

"That's a load of crap. You don't HAVE TO do anything now. You're just like the people you protected now," Kitty argued. "Just don't talk to me anymore. We're over. You're not making this any easier." Kitty walked off wiping her eyes.  
I wanted to go after her but I just stood there, frozen in what had just happened. Then I remembered what Mary Jane told me. "Kitty doesn't love me," I thought to myself. I wanted to hope it was just a bad dream but I knew this was reality. I moved lifelessly back to my room and dropped dead on my bed. I wasn't exactly asleep, more like I was resting and biding my time until 6.

"Kitty broke up with me last night," I told Kate while we walked to the gym.  
"Oh, wow, umm... I'm sorry. You two were really good for each other," Kate gave her condolences.  
"Yeah... but it isn't like there's anything I can do about it," I sighed. "She won't let me talk to her."  
1 week later... Kate had helped me get into better shape, not that I wasn't fit, I just wasn't used to being a human yet. So Kate helped me just get used to working out for a few days then she started to teach me kickboxing.  
"Come on Jason, you can do better than that," Kate said as she blocked one of my kicks.  
I kicked at her again but she blocked it again.  
"Get angry Jason. Hit me with everything you've got," Kate instructed. Before I got a chance to react Kate hit me, knocking me over. "Come on Jason. Are you really this pathetic? No wonder Kitty broke up with you."  
I got angry, and I kicked Kate, hard and fast. She fell to the floor. "Kate, oh sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I just-" I helped Kate get up.  
"No, no it's fine. I sorta desereved it, I went a little too far. But that's the idea, you've got to give all your hits your all," Kate explained.

Another week later... I'd finally gotten used to not having powers. I'd gotten used to using webshooters and kickboxing on enemies now and I spent most of my crimefighting with the Young Avengers, just to be safe. Things would have been just fine if I didn't have to see Kitty around the mansion.  
"I feel bad for Jason," Cassie said to Kate as they walked down a busy street in the city.  
"Why? It isn't like anyone in his family died... recently," Kate replied.  
"No, but he's gonna have trouble getting over that girl. He sees her like half the day," Cassie explained.  
"He seems fine if you ask me," Kate responded.  
"Seems. When you get down to it Jason's never really gonna get over it unless he dates another girl," Cassie went on.  
"Lemme guess. You wanna go out with him to 'help him get over Kitty'?" Kate predicted.  
"Bingo," Cassie clarified.  
"You can't go out with Jason," Kate said.  
"Why?" Cassie persisted.  
"Because he... you can't," Kate couldn't think of an excuse.  
"See, you can't even think up an excuse," Cassie pointed out. "And we're passing by the comic shop he works at. I'm gonna go ask him out," Cassie ran off.  
"Cassie!" Kate ran after her.

It was a pretty slow day at the comic shop today. Not too many people came in, no one had came in for an hour so I was sorta bored. I was reading some of the comics that were laying around to pass time. Then Cassie ran in, and Kate ran in.  
"Jason!" they both yelled at the same time.  
They started to talk at the same time and I could only make out a few words, "Jason... movie... no... her... but... no"  
"Umm... could you guys talk one at a time so I can understand you two?" I asked pretty clueless on what they were trying to tell me.  
"I was asking you if you'd want to go to the movies with me later on," Cassie said.  
"Don't," Kate interrupted suddenly.  
I looked at her, "Why?"  
"Oh, umm... I didn't mean it like that, Cassie just forgot that she said she was going to the same movie with me tommorow," Kate gave Cassie a sort of rude look.  
"Then just come tonight with me and Jason," Cassie gave Kate the same look.  
"Okay then..." I simply said.  
"Okay. Meet me at my house at 8," Cassie told me before she and Kate left bickering. I kinda just sat there wondering what that was about. I knew Cassie liked me and probably wanted a date but Kate was just acting out of character. She couldn't like me too, could she? Either way I'd find out eventually.

8PM "Jason! You came!" Cassie practiclly jumped into my arms when she opened the door.  
"Of course I did," I regained my balance.  
"Kate's not here yet," she told me.  
"When's the movie start?" I asked.  
"8:30, Kate said she'd catch up with us there. She got held up somewhere," Cassie closed the door behind her and we started walking down the street.

Throughout the movie Cassie kept leaning her head on my shoulder. It felt a little weird, letting a girl close to me again. Part of me wasn't exactly ready for a relationship yet but at the same time I didn't want to push Cassie away so I just let her be. Before we'd sat down Cassie and Kate had an arguement about our seating arrangement, in the end I ended up in the middle of the 2 so they wouldn't bicker. At this point I honestly did not want to try figuring them out.  
After the movie Cassie and Kate weren't arguing anymore. While we were on our way to go get something to eat we heard alarms and saw that a nearby bank was being robbed. I looked to Kate and Cassie who nodded at me. We went into an alley and started to pull off our civillian clothes and put on our superhero costumes. Kate pulled a small crossbow out of her purse and a few small arrows.  
"When'd you get that?" I asked.  
"After school," she replied. "I've been wanting to try it out."  
The 3 of us ran into the bank to stop the robbery. There were 5 gunmen. Hawkeye shot an arrow out of her crossbow at one gunman and I shot a webline at one of them to disarm them. We made sure to disarm the ones with guns, this left the other 2 who didn't but now we were targets to them. They started to target at us with their machine guns. I knocked over a table and pushed Hawkeye and myself behind it and Stature shrunk right as they began to fire.  
"What do we do now?" I asked.  
"We have to stop them before they either get through the table or hurt someone," Hawkeye instructed.  
"Shoot me at them," Stature suggested.  
"What?" Hawkeye and I asked at the same time.  
"I'll get on an arrow and you can shoot me at one of them then I'll knock out the other real fast. They'll all be disarmed so it won't take too much work," Stature explained.  
Hawkeye thought it over before lowering her crossbow to Stature and saying "hop on".  
Hawkeye waited until she didn't hear any gunshots and quickly shot Stature at one of the guys but she missed and the arrow stuck into the wall. The robbers mearly ignored it so Stature used her opportunity, and grew as large as she could inside the bank and kicked the crooks aside, knocking them out.  
I used my webbing to tie up the crooks and then the 3 of us left. Job done.


	4. Diamondback Strikes

"So why didn't you want me to go to the movies with Cassie?" I asked Kate while we ran on the treadmill.

"It's just, I didn't think it would be a good idea. You just got out of a serious relationship and Cassie... she's Cassie. I was just looking out for you," Kate explained.

"Oh, that's all?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

"Okay then..." I accepted her answer.

"What time do you get off work today?" Kate asked.

"Today's my day off," I told her.

"Oh, well we're meeting at... you know, later on," Kate told me. She was reffering to the Avengers Mansion.

"What time?" I asked.

"Around 5 I guess, since you're off," Kate answered.

"Great, can't wait to get out of that mansion. I hate hanging around in there."

Later, 4:30PM... So I'm standing on line in a McDonalds right now, in costume, and about a dozen other people in here are staring at me. Why am I here you ask? Well same reason as anyone else here: I'm hungry and don't want to cook for myself. Okay, maybe that's not all of it. I don't want to hang around the mansion now. Not while Kitty's there. Plus it isn't like I have any close friends there, even Bobby and I weren't that close and he's my roommate. I have the Young Avengers so it really doesn't make much of a difference for me. "Can I get a medium number eight and a sundae to go?" I placed my order.

"That'll be 8.31," the cashier told me. I handed her nine dollars, she handed me my change. "So are you the real Aracnor?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You're smaller than you look in the newspapers," she commented.

I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and tried tuning her out until my order was up. She kind of was just talking about how I wasn't as sexy as... just about every other male superhero I know actually. The girl sure could talk.

I swung over to the mansion, bag and drink in hand just in time for the meeting. When I walked in everyone was already there. "Is that what took you so long?" Hawkeye asked me.

"Yep. Isn't like I'm not on time, it's 4:55," I pointed out.

"That crap's no good for you," Hawkeye went on.

"I'll burn it off by the end of the night. Relax _Mom_," I replied as I bit a chicken nugget.

"Yeah well don't complain when I kick your ass tommorrow morning," Hawkeye said before grabbing a nugget herself and walking to the other side of the room.

"I thought this stuff was crap."

"It is but you're the one eating a full meal of it. I just took one."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say Kate."

"Well if we're done discussing fast food then I'd like to get through our agenda for the meeting," Vision finally said.

"Okay, what's up?" Speed asked.

"Deborah Betrand, Diamondback was recently spotted in Soho, not much else on that though. And Digitek was seen robbing a bank in New Jersey but may have fled to the city," Vision explained.

"So just a few hunches? That's not really like you Vision," Stature pointed out.

"I didn't finish. I've been tracing their movements. If I'm correct Diamondback's next target is Tony Stark," Vision explained.

"That's stupid. He's Iron Man for crying out loud!," Hulkling interupted.

"I was getting to that. Tonight, he's hosting a huge party, didn't bother finding out what, point being he won't be in armor and he'll be easier to get to," Vision continued.

"Why didn't you just warn him?" Wiccan asked.

"Would you guys have honestly been happy if I went and did that?" Vision asked.

Later that night... We were watching the hotel that the party was in. Vision had disguised himself as an attendee who said they weren't coming but is now "having a change of a heart". He was going to locate Diamondback before she struck and also let the rest of us in. Piece of cake. It was only a matter of minutes before he opened the kitchen door for us. "Hurry, she's about to reveal herself," Vision(disguised as a chef now), told us.

"How can you be sure?" Hawkeye asked.

"She left the room. She was watching Stark, she left the room and it's been five minutes. Long enough to determine that she's changing into costume to kill him," Vision explained.

"Well let's hope we can time this right then," Patriot said.

"Young Avengers Assemble!" The battle cry echoed throughout the room as we burst in. We timed it perfectly seeing as Diamondback burst in a millisecond after us.

"Stark! Down!" Speed yelled. He sped over and pulled him to the ground before Diamondback's blade she threw while entering hit. I hadn't even noticed she threw it. I was regretting not having my spider-sense at this point.

Patriot threw his shield at Diamondback and hit her in the stomach, she doubled over. I tried to roundhouse kick her but she ducked and knocked out my other leg from under me before I finished. She pulled out another blade and tried to stab me with it, I rolled out of the way, barely avoiding it before I kicked her in the stomach. Bad move. She grabbed my foot and flipped me into a fountain. She then threw three blades at Wiccan, Hawkeye, and Stature before stabbing me in the legs with another. Oh, what I would give to have my Man-Spider form back, or at least its healing factor. I pressed down on my webshooter to shoot a webload into her face but nothing came out. My catridge was empty. "Shit," I muttered as she pulled out another blade.

Hulkling slammed his fist into her face. "Dude you couldn't have done that sooner?" I asked as I forced myself up.

"I wanted to build some suspense," he replied.

Vision wasted no time and phased his arm into her, giving Hawkeye the perfect shot to shoot her with an arrow. Problem was she caught it, then she stabbed it into Vision's head. She flipped over Hukling as he charged at her and dodged out of the way of Patriot's, Wiccan's, Stature's and my attacks. She ran into the kitchen, she was trying to escape. We couldn't let her. We chased after but when we got out of the kitchen she was nowhere to be seen. She escaped.


	5. Girl Problems

Avengers Mansion, Less than an hour later... "How did we not beat her?" Billy asked. "There were seven of us."

"I don't think she wanted to fight us, she was just trying to escape," I pointed out as Kate helped tend to my leg.

"Clearly. She wanted Stark and Tommy got him out of there so she had no reason to stay," Vision elaborated.

"She's too quiet," Hulkling pointed out. "At least our other villains talked. She just hit us."

"She's a proffesional mercenary, I don't think she wanted to add us on Myspace," Kate said.

"Yo, Tommy called. He said Stark's armors are all fed up. Digitek got to them or something. He wants Vision to check it out," Eli announced as he walked in the room. Vision floated through the wall without a word.

"Great... they were working together," Cassie sighed.

"And without Stark's armor he's pretty much defenseless... well for Tony Stark," I added.

"Great... just great. We've got to deal with Diamondback and Digitek... this isn't gonig to be easy..." Kate muttered ."Look guys, let's just call it a day. I'll think of something for tommorrow."

The next morning... "You think of a plan yet?" I asked Kate as she spotted me while I benchpressed.

"Sort of... I was thinking of going for a divide and conquer stradegy. Once we find them that is," Kate presented her idea.

"How do we find them?" I questioned her plan.

"I don't know! Look I'm not the only one who can do stuff for this team. You guys can do stuff too ya know. Why do you guys always have to go and lay all of the team's problems on me?" Kate snapped at me.

"Sorry... I... sorry," I apologized.

Kate took a deep breath, "Don't be... it's just... I'm stressed. Between school and fighting supervillains... and this other thing... I just- I don't- I'm stressed."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry... what's the 'other thing' you were talking about?" I poked into Kate's business.

"It's embaressing," Kate said.

"So?"

"So I don't wanna tell you."

"Come on Kate," I exaggerated a groan.

"Fine..." Kate sat next to me. "There's this guy, on the team, and I like him but he's just so caught up with his only things that he doesn't notice how much I like him and it's just, I don't know what I'm supposed to do to get him to notice me."

"Wow, Kate was right. I was too busy thinking about my problems. I had no idea that she feelings for me this whole time. Now that she's told me I might as well do what I think's best now," I thought to myself. I kissed Kate. Thing is she pulled away ten seconds later.

"Jason... I, uhh... hate to break it to you but I was talking about Eli..." she started staring at her feet, embaressed.

"Oh... sorry," I did the same. I felt like an idiot. "I wasn't thinking."

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen," Kate suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed.

Later in Chemistry class... "Maybe I'm just cursed. I mean Kitty isn't going to go out with EVER again yet I'm still attracted to her. Then when I try my luck with another girl it just doesn't work out. Sure Kate's just ONE girl and that was my stupid mistake but still, it's the principal of the situation. And now I'm staring at Kitty like an idiot!" I thought to myself as I stared at Kitty. Definately a bad idea. Sure, she may have been paying attention to the lab assignment but that still didn't mean she couldn't notice me.

"Jason... can you like... do something?" Nori(Surge) asked me retoriclly as she thrusted a beaker into my hands. I tried to stay focused on my work but I couldn't help but glance at Kitty. I missed her. I needed to talk to her or something otherwise I'd go crazy.

"Look will you just stop staring at me already?" Kitty practiclly ordered me as she walked across the room to "throw out something", and in turn shattering my hopes and reminding me how much she'd hurt me.

"I wasn't staring," I lied.

"Yeah, you were," Kitty shot back at me. "You're trying to make me feel guilty for dumping you because you're an asshole. You were being selfish!"

"How was wanting to help people selfish?" I asked.

"Because you don't have superpowers and could easily die and you don't give a shit about the people who LOVED you enough to stop and save them some grief!" Kitty shouted.

"I can handle myself!"

"NO YOU CAN'T! Why can't you see that? You're such a thick-headed dumb-ass! Look I don't care how much you beg or cry or whatever the hell you're gonna do cuz I'm not going to care! EVER!" Kitty exploded.

"Do you realize how stupid you sound right now? I'm saving people from nutjobs so the people who care about them don't need to go through the trouble of losing them and you're saying that makes me selfish," I made an attempt to keep my nerve.

"That's bullshit, you can't even defend yourself against a girl," Kity claimed.

"What?"

Kitty punched me in face and left the classroom. At this point everyone else in the class had been staring at our arguement. I wasn't too concerned about that. It was what Kitty had done that had my attention. She punched me. Not a slap. A punch. A full force punch that I'd soon discover gave me a black eye. That's a nice thought to wrap your mind around: Getting a black eye in the middle of chemistry class from your ex girlfriend because she didn't like that you were staring at her.

I needed to get out. I walked out of the mansion and within an hour I was walking down 42nd street. Problem was that it was only 1. That meant all of the other Young Avengers were in school. Vision was out trying to find a lead on Digitek or Diamondback so I wasn't exactly sure where he was, plus he probably would be better off with me complaining about my girl problems with him. I really wasn't sure what I should do until the others got out of school. I could always try thinking up an excuse as to why I have a black eye other than "Kitty did it.".

I bumped into a man a few minutes later while contemplating what I needed to do. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked. I quickly realized he was Tony Stark.

"Shouldn't you be... somewhere safe?" I asked.

"Touche," he replied. "Don't worry about me. I've got ways to look out for myself."

"Oh, well I'm... I can't really stand it there anymore. It's not much of a home anymore. Kind of just a prison now," I explained.

"Hmm... that bad? Is that where you got that little gift?" Stark asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"Kind of," I answered.

"Let's get lunch, my treat. We can chat."


	6. Divide and Conquer

I see our shadows on the wall, I'll be there when you call, there when you fall, just like the perfume you wear, that's how close I'll be there

Tony and I talked a lot for the next hour. I had no idea that he was, well... normal. In a way at least. I'd never seen anything other than the hero in the armor or the head of a billion-dollar corporation in him before now. He was a pretty cool guy actually. He also told me that it might take a while a for him to remove the viruses that Digitek uploaded to his armors. That meant Iron Man wasn't going to be helping us out on this one, not that we wanted it. We can handle ourselves just fine against guys like this. Granted we were a little prideful, I'll admit that much but seriously, would you want the "grown ups" to always jump in on what you're doing because it's "too big for you".

I went to work soon after we departed from one another and the day went by as usual. Luckily Stan didn't go into detail about questioning my black eye. He kind of just let things go after I said "I'd rather not talk about it". I knew I wouldn't get the same treatment from the team. They definately would pry until I told them the truth. Then the guys would laugh. Then Kate or Cassie would tell them to shut up.

Boy was I right. The guys were cracking up hysterically while Cassie told them to shut up and Kate shook her head. Vision didn't do anything. I kind of just waited for them to regain their composure. "Anyway... back to our current situation," Kate finally said. "Vision said he's tracked Digitek to a warehouse and Diamondback to a hotel. Now instead of going at them one at a time I think we should split up and hit them both at once. Since Diamondback's at a hotel our best bet to getting to her is stealth, plus that'll give us an element of surprise. So Vision, Stature, Hulkling, and X-23 will handle her. Then-"

"Laura? Wait when'd she get in on this one?" I asked shocked to hear her mentioned.

"I called her earlier," Kate explained. "Anyway, the rest of us: Patriot, Aracnor, Wiccan, Speed and myself will go after Digitek. We strike at dusk."

About half an hour before dusk Laura walked in, nodded and gave me what I think was a half smile and sat down in the corner of the room waiting. It was surprisingly quiet as we got ready. Nerves, maybe. Or it could have been lack of anything other than my blackeye to talk about. Either way it made the wait all the more longer.

*Warehouse on the bay, 40 minutes later...* "This is it," Hawkeye announced as Patriot, Wiccan, Speed, and I stood with her in front of it. "Speed, run around the place really, fast. How many ways are there in and out?"

"I'll be done faster than you can say-" Speed disappeared for a second. "Four unless you count the windows up top."

"Okay that works out. Everyone split and take a door. Aracnor you go in with me. 3 minutes from now we go in there and get him," Hawkeye instructed. We waited outside of the nearest door like statues. "Jason..."

"Huh?" I asked almost not hearing Hawkeye.

"Get some stingers ready," she told me. I nodded and reloaded my left webshooter with stingers instead of webfluid. Another minute slowly passed by and Hawkeye had her hand on the door, and slowly she opened it. The lights were all out and it was almost pitch black. The warehouse was just one main room lined with mazes of crates. It seemed impossible that we'd find Digitek in here. My heart started throbbing harder as I feared a sneak attack. I needed my spider-sense.

We slowly advanced into the warehouse. Every step felt like a chance for Digitek to attack. After a minute or so of navigating through the rows of crates we heard movement. Without a word Hawkeye motioned towards the wall of the crates, we pressed our backs to it and inched forward slowly. As we reached the corner we saw a faint purple glow and knew we'd found Digitek.

*Meanwhile..., -Stature's point of view-* I'm two inches tall right and hiding inside Teddy's pocket. He's disguised himself as a maid while Vision is shifting the colors of his particles to blend in with the background and essentially become invisible. Laura... I actually have no idea where she is. Vision was the one in charge of our half of the mission and didn't comment on X-23's leave so it must have been part of the plan.

"Cleaning," Teddy knocked on the door. Even though we've been teammates for what feels like forever I'm still amazed at how realistic Teddy's maid voice sounded. Well I'm still surprised about everyone's powers really. And well Jason's lack of powers too... I feel so bad for him. He's been going through a lot because of it. I know I wouldn't be able to deal with not having my powers. I'd have gone crazy but Jason's something else. He got used to it. I almost forgot he didn't have his powers until today when I saw his eye.

The door opened, "I'm busy," I heard a woman say.

"That's fine, don't be distracted by me," Hulkling went on. He forced himself into the room.

"Really... I'm a mess right now, can't you come back later?" the woman went on.

"No can do ma'am, I need to finish this room up before the hour's up," Hulkling went on but he bumped himself into the wall.

"Ow," I couldn't help but mutter. Hopefully she didn't hear.

There was silence for a moment. "Fine... I'm going to be in the bathroom for a bit... don't disturb me while I'm in there."

"Yes ma'am," Hulkling replied.

I didn't think it'd be that short of a wait but a few seconds later I heard Diamondback break down the door. I jumped out of Hulkling's pocket and grew to my full size, Vision revealed himself and Hulkling reverted back to his normal appearance and ripped off the maid's outfit. I soon saw that Diamondback had actually been knocked through the wall by X-23.

"You kids are so dead," she glared at us as she got up and hit a button on her bracelet and she was covered in her costume almost instantly.

*Back to Aracnor, Hawkeye, Patriot, Speed, and Wiccan...*

Honestly speaking the next few seconds felt like they went in slow motion or like I had my spider-sense almost. I saw it coming but I honestly couldn't stop it. Our plan had been going so well up until now too. I definately should have expected something like this to happen. Kate sneezed.

Before I even had a chance to react Digitek was in front of the two us. I grabbed Hawkeye and pulled her down as fast as I could. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough because Digitek's punches still hit the tops of our foreheads. We were knocked back into a row of crates. Patriot lept over the row of crates we hit and slammed his shield into Digitek's face before punching him square in stomach.

I rubbed my head for a second and roundhouse kicked Digitek. It didn't seem to hurt him much though. I continued my assault with a right hook to the face, a knee to the chest, and a load of webbing to his and Hawkeye by this point were ready to get back at Digitek, Wiccan and Speed had just rounded the corner to where we were. "Wiccan, Speed you almost missed the party," I told him as we regrouped in front of Digitek.

*Back at the hotel...* Okay, this really should be easy. We outnumber her four to one. Somehow she wasn't exactly an easy task.

Vision was having trouble phasing his hands into her, she kept moving. I wasn't too much use. The ceiling was too low for me to grow that big and if I shrunk I'd be no help. It was a lose lose situation for me really. Hulkling and X-23 were doing most of the real fighting. Hulkling lacked the experience of a mercenary at hand to hand combat so he was doing poorly. X-23 was holding her own. I saw why Kate asked her to help out with this mission.

X-23 sliced at Diamondback but she dodged it. They refused to let the other touch them. X ducked and rolled to dodge all of Diamondback's attacks before launching a flurry of her own that Diamondback dodged. Hulkling pulled back at this point. "How are we supposed to help her?" I asked Vision.

"I'm calculating it... we need a hole in that wall," Vision pointed at the wall facing the city. I grew as large as the room permited me and gripped my hands into the wall and yanked out a section of it from the entire wall. "Hulkling... grab X-23 on the count of 3."

"But she's fighting Diamondback," Hulkling questioned.

"Just do it," Vision instructed.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Hulkling grabbed X and Vision was phasing his hands through Diamondback almost instantly. He pulled her out the window with him. Vision's plan made sense. Diamondback was good at fighting us in closed off areas. We'd have an advantage outside. The three of us jumped out of the "window" we made. Hulkling grew a pair of wings to fly, X-23 used her claws slide down the side of the building, and I grew to the size of a building. Vision phased through one of Diamondback's punches when X and Hulkling landed.

*Outside the warehouse...* Okay we might be in a little over our head at this point. We had no idea Digitek was one of those villains who could morph their body into weapons. He had changed his arms into chainsaws and to make matters worse his legs were now a motorcycle. "What's wrong Young Avengers? I thought you wanted to fight," Digitek taunted us as Hawkeye barely ducked out of the way of Digitek's next attack.

Speed ran up alongside Digitek and in a blur had tied his arm to a tree. Digitek was snagged back hit the tree next to it hard. We took advantage and started attacking. I started shooting webs at him to trap him on the tree. Hawkeye shot an arrow that started to electrocute him. Wiccan started to chant "I want him to fall asleep..." until Digitek's eyes closed and his body became motionless.

"I'mgonnagogetsomecopsforthisguy," Speed blurted out as he sped off only to return 30 seconds later. "Okay there's two coming from around the block."

"Yo guys, I think we oughta help the others out," Patriot suggested.

"What makes you say that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because I can see Stature," he replied pointing behind us. We turned and saw Stature just up the block. She had just grown giant and from the looks of it Diamondback was in the streets now. She might get a chance to escape now. Speed became a green blur and was there instantly, Wiccan, Hawkeye, Patriot and me on the other weren't. Instead Wiccan's eyes started to glow blue and he created 4 blue discs. We hopped onto them and they started to speed in Stature's direction.

When we got there Diamondback was exchanging blows with X-23. Both of them looked tired, especially X. She was the only one fighting Diamondback. It was like the others were afraid or something. This became a problem when Diamondback stabbed X-23 in the face. She fell to the ground motionless. "LAURA!" I screamed out. Instantly I was sprinting over to her ignoring everything else that was going on. Diamondback took advantage of this when she sidestepped Hulkling and barely missed doing the same to me. She simply sliced open the side of my neck. I stopped and grabbed my neck in pain. I would have been killed right there if it hadn't been for Speed who had pulled me out of the way.

Hawkeye shot an arrow at Diamondback that hit her in the wrist, it started sparking. Patriot hit her in the face hard with his shield and Hulkling punched her into a building. She fell down unconscious. I got up and ran to Laura who was starting to move. I got on my knees and sat her up. Her right eye was gone but from the looks of it it was starting to heal. "Laura..." I muttered.

"It's just a scratch," she replied, and if I wasn't mistaken, with a half smile.

I smiled, "You had me scared for a sec."

"Yo Aracnor! You wanna do us all a favor and web her up?" Patriot called.

"Come on," I helped Laura up and we walked over to our unconscious enemy.I started to cover her in a coccoon with my webbing until her entire body was covered and the cartridge was emptied.

We made our way back to the Avengers mansion completely drained of any energy we had left in our bodies. Everyone excluding Vision collapsed onto the couch and each other once we got inside and were out cold for the rest of the night.


	7. Aftermath

"Jason... Jason... Jason!" Cassie repeated my name until I finally groaned.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Breakfast," she replied.

I opened my eyes as Cassie helped me to my feet. "What time is it?" I groaned.

"Almost no, you were out like a log. And you were drooling," Cassie pointed out as she led me to the next room where there was food on the table.

"Where'd all this come from?" I asked snapping into attention. It looked like a breakfast buffet from IHop or a five star hotel or something.

"I made it," Vision stated. "I thought it'd be best if you all had a real breakfast and not just Pop Tarts."

"Thanks man, you're a life saver. I probably would've ended up getting something off the McDonalds breakfast menu rather than Pop Tarts thought to be completely honest," I told Vision as I gave him a quick pat on the back and started to pile food onto the plate I'd just grabbed. I sat down next to Eli and Tommy.

"Man, I am so sore from last night," Eli groaned.

"Same here, I feel like I got run over by a truck or something," I agreed. " I'm gonna take like an hour long shower when I get back home."

"Yeah, seriously dude. I got a date tonight... I think I might just call and bail out or something," Tommy added.

"Who with?" Eli asked.

"Sara, that girl in our math class," he replied.

"Damn dude. She's hot," Eli said.

"Yeah I know," Tommy said through a mouthful of eggs. At this point I kind of just listened to the conversation. I had no idea who Sara was since I lived in the X-Mansion. I kind of wish I still went to public school. I started looking around. Billy and Teddy were in the corner holding hands and talking intimately. Cassie looked like she may have been flirting with Vision...to think that could have been me with her. Kate was talking with Laura before they both got up and came over to the three of us.

"Jason," Laura started. Kate sat down next to Eli. "Do you wanna go yet?"

"Umm... yeah I guess so," I replied getting up. "Later guys."

When Laura and I got back to the X-Mansion it was extremely quiet. Not maybe people stayed in on Saturdays and considering it was almost 1 everyone had probably left by now. We both went upstairs and turned in opposite directions without saying a word. I went straight into the closest bathroom and in a matter of seconds stripped out of my costume and was in the shower.

A hot shower was EXACTLY what I needed. I couldn't even remember the last time I was this sore. The warm water relaxed my sore muscles and made me want to stay in there all day. For a while I thought that I might just do that, or something close at least. After an hour however my body felt a thousand times less tense so I decided to get out. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked in the mirror at my eye. It wasn't as bad as it was yesterday but still, you could tell I got hit pretty hard. There really wasn't much I could do about it so I left the bathroom and started walking to my bedroom to get dressed.

"Jason!" I heard Kitty's voice call for me when I stepped out of my room a few minutes later intending to retrieve my costume from the bathroom floor.

"What? You wanna get my other eye now?" I asked as I turned to face Kitty.

"No... It's just... I thought you were dead," she told me. She was crying before. I could hear it in her voice still.

"Why'd you think that?" I inquired as I started in her direction.

"Because you didn't come home last night," she answered. Then she looked down, "I kept thinking about the last thing I said to you... I as so mean... I..."

She was crying when I got to her. She practiclly fell into my arms and buried her face in my shoulder. "It's okay Kitty," I told her. "I was fine. It's just after we beat Digitek and Diamondback we were all pretty beat and we just crashed when we got back to the Avengers Mansion."

"Still... what if you died? I couldn't live with myself if you did, especially after what I did," Kitty looked up at my face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kitty, really. Come on, let's sit down and talk about this," I told Kitty. Was this really happening? Kitty was apologizing. It was like a dream almost. I led Kitty back to her room since it was closer than mine right now.

"Sorry... my room's kind of a mess," Kitty apologized as we entered the room. She walked over to her window and started looking out at the lawn. She didn't say anything at first so I just sat down on her bed.

"I know you don't like that I'm still fighting crime Kitty," I decided I'd strart from this point. "And I know I can get killed. I'm not going to lie to you, Diamondback had a chance at one point last night, but I was fine because I was with the Young Avengers. I'm not saying that having them make up for my superpowers because they don't. I want my powers back as much as I want you back but I can't just get them back. If I could I would and you'd be the first to know."

"I was definately really immature about it though. I should have supported you or something. Instead I was a total bitch to you. I thought I could make you stop that way," Kitty admitted.

"Well... it didn't exactly work out that way. I've gotten used to not having my powers anymore. Sort of. Well I know my limitations now, and I'm not gonna let myself get killed so you can worry less," I told her.

Kitty sighed, "Are you sure you can't get your powers back? Did you talk to Beast about getting them back?"

"Not exactly. He just said that my mutant DNA wasn't in my system anymore," I explained.

"Maybe he reproduce them or something. Like with MGH! Or idunno something," Kitty became excited with the possibilities. "I'm gonna go talk to him!" Kitty phased through the floor.

Later on Kitty told me that Beast had been trying to find a solution for my problem since I'd first showed up to him powerless. He hasn't been able to find a way to restore my mutation to my DNA. Apparently my DNA was rejecting mutation. That was what caused Beast problems. If my DNA wouldn't let him mutate it then I was going to be stuck as a normal human. That didn't sit well with me.

"There's gotta be something I can do to get them back..." I muttered as I paced around the kitchen. Kitty was sitting on the counter following me with her eyes.

"But what... Beast already said your DNA isn't accepting a mutation. You're immune..." Kitty pointed out.

"I know, but there's gotta be something I can do to get them. There's no way those aliens made it impossible for me to be a mutant again. It can't be..." I stopped pacing.

"I know Jason but right now it seems like you're gonna need a miracle to get them back at this point," Kitty looked down at the floor.

Then I had an idea, "No... we don't need a miracle. Magic. That's what we need!"

"Huh?" Kitty didn't catch on right away.

"Billy. I'm gonna ask him if he can cast a spell to give me back my powers!"

"Oh my god Jason! That's genius!" Kitty got off of the counter and hugged me.

--The Avengers Mansion, the next day-- Billy and Vision were already waiting for us when I got there. "You really think I can just give you your powers back Jason?" Billy asked as I took off my jacket.

"No," I started. "I think you can cast a spell that can give my powers back."

"Okay, well I'll do my best," Billy said. He sat down in front of me. "Give me a second, I need to think of how to phrase this right," Billy told me.

"Got it," I replied.

"Okay, I think this is good. I want Jason to have his powers back... I want Jason to have his powers...IwantJasontohavehispowersback... IwantJasontohavehispowersback..." Billy started to chant. He went on for another minute before his eyes turned completely blue and he was straining himself. You could tell, "I want Jason to have his powers back... I want Jason to have his powers back... I want... Jasaon to have his powers back!" Billy screamed. He fell to the ground and looked like he had passed out. He didn't though but his nose was bleeding a bit. "I don't know why but... I can't do it. I mean, it's possible, I think. I felt like your powers were trying to return but idunno, I wasn't able to do it. I'm not strong enough. Sorry."

"Don't be," I told Billy. "I knew there was a chance that it wouldn't work, I just needed you to try and I thank you for that." After that I left. I was slightly disapointed. I wanted my powers back. Unfortunately, Billy wasn't strong enough. I was going to be stuck as a regular old person forever I guess. I was getting used to it so it wasn't so bad. I took out my cell phone and called Kitty.

"Jason? Did it work?" Kitty asked when she answered.

"No, Billy tried but... he just wasn't able to do it," I explained.

"What now then?" Kitty asked.

"Well I can't really think of anything... so I guess I'm just powerless."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Kind of. And you?"

"Ehh... I can get used to it."

____________________________________________________________________________

_Note from Author_:

Just to clarify Jason and Kitty are **NOT** back together. They're on speaking terms and they're friendly with each other but they never said anything about being back together. This'll be pointed out to you better in the next story.

I actually need a little bit of a suggestion from you guys for the next story. What should the next story be about. I have a few ideas for things to incorporate into it but no solid ideas for the actual story itself. Suggestions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
